User blog:FLittleBastard/Honest thoughts about Eclipse
Be honest plz: what do u guys think about Eclipse? Best? Worst? Or mayb just okay? Alrite, I know this is sensitive subject, but honestly: For me, I don't really like Eclipse just because the stories of it has been messed up. I only like it cause of the casts. Well I don't really like David Slade as a director cause I 100%, completely don't know why he doesn't know how to follow the stories from the book just like what Chris Weitz does. Also, he made the casts wore the sloppy clothes. So these are the mistakes that David Slade have made: 1. Bella lefts with Jacob in front of Edward (She only lefts with him while Edward was on the hunting trip). 2. She met Leah and Seth when she also met with the wolf packs (She met them in New Moon). 3. Charlie was shocked when Jacob quoted, "I kissed Bella. And she broke her hand. Punching my face. Total misunderstanding." (Charlie congratuated Jacob when he told him that he kissed Bella). 4. Edward threatens Jacob with his loud voice (He only yells Jacob with his calm, low voice). 5. Jessica made some speeches at graduation (That wasn't really her making those speeches). 6. Edward fights with Carlisle at the fight training (He only fights with Jasper, not Carlisle). 7. Jasper tells Bella about his history after the fight training (He tells Bella about his history only at the Cullens house). 8. Jacob overhears Bella and Edward's engagement in his human forms and quoted, "YOUR MARRYING HIM?!" (He wasn't in his human form and yelled at them). 9. Bella told Edward, "Don't" when she was trying to chase after Jacob. (She was really scared to reject Jacob and also she doesn't try to say Don't at Edward and didn't try to chase after Jacob). 10. Jacob and Bella kisses each other in front of Edward (They only do that behind Edward's back). 11. Bella uses her blood distractions in the movie (She did try to, but didn't). 12. Edward was almost killed by Riley and Victoria and then Bella uses her blood distractions (Edward fights with Victoria with no troubles at all). 13. Victoria just tried to fight with Edward (She just uses her self-preservation powers to run away from Edward). 14. Seth got hit by Riley and was knocked out (Seth only pretends to get hurt and then tricks Riley and attacked him). 15. Victoria's remains was the only ones that was burned by the fires (Victoria and Riley's remains were burned together). 16. Jacob got hurt in front of Bella and Edward (Edward heards that Jacob was hurt by the newborns during the fights through Seth's minds and both Edward and Bella didn't see that Jacob got hurt). 17. When Jane tortures Bree, Esme tolds her all about Bree (That was actually Edward telling Jane about Bree, not Esme). 18. Bella answers to Jane that, "The date has been set." (Alice only says to Jane that, "The date has been set."). 19. Bella visits with Jacob right after the Volturis arrival (She only visits him two days after the fight). 20. Only Carlisle helps with the injured Jacob (Carlisle and Edward helps with Jacob when he got injured by the newborns.) Guess he must've been made a lots of mistakes in the movie. Whoa, thats alot. So u c what I mean? Honestly, I'd just only regularly like Eclipse, but I don't really love it as much as I love Twilight and New Moon more. I only love Eclipse just only because of the casts of it. Category:Blog posts